1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foaming nozzle to be mounted in a sprayer such as a trigger sprayer. This sprayer is known as a spin sprayer having a spray nozzle for swirling a liquid at a high speed to inject a mist for fungusproofing a joint between tiles laid in a bath room or cleaning a window glass. A foaming nozzle is mounted in the spray nozzle of the spin sprayer so that a fungusproofing detergent may be injected in a foamed state by squeezing the sprayer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 69579/1988, for example, there is disclosed a trigger sprayer. If a foaming nozzle is mounted in the spin spray nozzle of the trigger sprayer and the trigger of the sprayer is squeezed, the mist cluster spin-injected from the spray nozzle impinges upon the inner wall face of the mouth of the foaming nozzle and is mixed with the ambient air and foamed so that a foam cluster is injected from the foaming nozzle mouth.
The foaming nozzle of the prior art is formed into the shape of a true circle cylinder so that the mist cluster injected through the spin passage of the trigger sprayer by squeezing the sprayer has its outer circumferential portion impinging upon the inner face of the foaming nozzle and is foamed until it is injected in the shape of a circular foam cluster. In the trigger sprayer, moreover, the amount of mist to be injected by the single triggering action is substantially fixed so that the foam cluster is injected in a crowd.
The foam cluster usually raises no trouble even if its shape is circular. In case, however, the fungusproofing detergent is to be sprayed along the initially white joints of tiles laid in a bath room, the range of the joints to be covered with the foam can be made wider if the foam is elongated along a joint than if the same is circular. In case, on the other hand, the detergent is to be sprayed on a window glass, the circular foam cluster would overflow and ooze the surrounding, if it is sprayed directly to the corners of the window glass. Thus, the foam cluster is desired to have angular portions. On the other hand, the foam cluster of the prior art is defective in that it will crowd to have a relatively small coverage.
The present invention contemplates to eliminate such defects and enables the foam cluster to be highly diverged by considering the positional relation between the spray nozzle and the foaming nozzle, to be formed into the shape of a transversely elongated band or an ellipse by forming the foaming nozzle into the shape of an elliptical cylinder, and to be injected in a rectangular or triangular shape by forming the foaming nozzle into the shape of a rectangular or triangular cylinder, so that the band-, rectangle- and triangle-shaped foams can be freely selectively injected together with the round foam of the prior art.